stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Gary Oak
Gary Oak is Ash Ketchum's long time Archrival. History Background Ash and Brock 2 Gary invites Ash and Brock to his house. When Ash and Brock come to Gary's house Gary reveals that the only reason he invited Ash and Brock over to his house was so he could brag how much better his house is from their houses. Gary gives Ash and Brock a tour of his house showing how much better his house is from their houses. After the tour they sit on Gary's couch telling stories. Gary tells a story about how he caught Mew and Mewtwo using one Pokeball. After Gary finishes his story Gary suggests they watch Kill Bill. During the movie Ash and Brock to decide to leave, but before they do Gary stops them and takes them to his pool. While Gary shows them his pool, Ash whispers something to Brock and they both start giggling. Gary becomes suspisious and demands Ash and Brock tell him what they were giggling about. Ash tells Gary he saw something in the deep end of the pool that is slightly more awesome than he is. Gary tells Ash he is full of Snorlax crap and investigates the deep end of the pool. While he is investigates Ash and Brock push Gary into the pool. While Ash and Brock are laughing at him, Gary swears he will get Ash and Brock back for this. Season Three Gary makes his first series appearance in The End of the Beginning. Gary is at Ash's and tells Ash Ketchum they should catch some Magikarps. Ash claims he's bored when Brock shows up and Ash leaves to hang out with Brock. Gary tries to convince them to stay, but they leave. Gary soon realizes he's more awesome than Ash and Brock combined he doesn't need them. The Movie "Hear that, Ash? Better than you!" Gary is dancing to the Pokemon theme song while pushing Ash and Brock around so he can have the spot light. While at Ash's House Brock beats him at the Pokemon card game. Ash asks Gary how he got to his house. Gary says his gramps drove him here. Professor Oak appears and compliments Gary and they both make fun of Ash and Brock. Shadow Mario later says that he will kill Mario and firends, inculding Gary. "I'll beat you losers!" Gary is playing Twister with Brock, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Wario. During the game Gary gets annoyed with everyone and insults Mario. In the end of the game Gary admits he is having fun and laughs when the game is over like everyone else does. "Yeah, Start Losers" Gary and Brock are seen wrestling over who gets to referee the football game. When Yoshi scores a touchdown during the game Gary says, "No touchdown" because dinosaurs "don't count." During the rest of the football game Gary and Brock both make the calls but, are still fighting over it. "Like Uh..." Gary decides to hang out with Ash and Brock to make himself look cooler. Ash claims that Gary has no friends which Gary says he has plenty of, but when Brock asks Gary to name all his friends Gary can't name any. Brock then teases Gary about his Grandpa being his only friend when Professor Oak appears. Gary tells his grandpa that Ash is being a jerk to him. Ash and Brock try to convince Professor Oak that Gary is a jerk when they hear a lawn mower. All of a sudden an evil lawn mower appears and Gary and the others run away in fear. Later Gary appears in the "Good Video Games" Music Video. "I Just Wanted To Tell You How Stupid You Are" Gary tells Ash he wants to see him. When Ash comes over to Gary and asks what he wanted to see him for Gary reveals he just wanted to tell him how stupid he is. Ash leaves and Mario comes over to Gary telling him his concerns about Link. Mario then wonders why he's telling Gary that and tells him to keep an eye out for Link and leaves. Gary then calls his best friend which turns out to be Professor Oak and asks him to pick him up. "One day Ash, I'll have my revenge!" (Closure) Gary and Ash are playing Pokemon. Then, Ash proclaims he has finally caught all 493 species of Pokemon. Gary is shocked and starts to cry and swears to Ash that he'll have his revenge. Ash replies that he doubts it and pushes him off the bench they were both playing on. Ash leaves. Gary pulls out his cell phone and calls his grandfather, Professor Oak, to come and pick him up. Personality Gary is very self absorbed, he thinks that he is better than every one else, and won't stop believing that. Abilities He is better than Ash, or so he thinks he is. Trivia Category:Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Season Three Category:The Movie